Aftermath
by likes-it-bubbly
Summary: A missing or continued scene at the end of TCOT Maligned Mobster (Perry Mason TV movie, 1992).


**Disclaimer: **_Just little ficlet I found in one of my files, written about two years ago when I still had the time to read and write. Naturally, I don't own these characters but I have always duly enjoyed TCOT Maligned Mobster. That's my missing/continued end scene. I hope you'll enjoy it, especially today. :)**  
**_

* * *

**Aftermath**

Della stroked his shoulders, his neck in that gentle way she had perfected over the years. It was the only thing that would soothe him now. There was nothing left to say. Perry was beating himself up inside, tried to cope with the fact that he had had to sacrifice yet another friend to safe a client. Della knew how he felt, had said so with that warmth in her voice that caressed his soul. He knew she understood, was indeed the only one who did. He loved how she always stayed behind with him in the courtroom, how her hands knew exactly where to touch him without causing attention. Today, however, he just wished to sit alone with her for a while to brood over a case he had not wished to take in the first place. A case that had given the woman by his side a scare that ran so deep he could still feel her tremble like she had in the emergency room. He had been shot, had seen her face in front of his eyes when he fell and mumbled her name when she'd come running to see how he was doing. Ken had tried to stop her, unaware of their unspoken vows and finally given in when Della's soft voice had bordered the impatient.

In the car, moments later, Perry held her close with his right arm safely tugged around her waist. He needed her warmth, longed to her her breathing beside him and brushed his lips over her curls, resembling the tenderness she had shown him when she had kissed him on the cheek.

It didn't take words for him to let her know he needed some rest when he locked the door of their house from the inside with tired hands. She followed him upstairs and helped him undress. That stupid sling around his arm and the pain that came from a wound he seemed to have increased by convicting his friend – he felt so helpless and yet so grateful for her wordless commitment, her natural devotion to him.

He didn't protest when she nudged him towards the shower, just held out his hand to invite her along. Della smiled at him with that look of demure seduction, her eyes glistening and chiding him at the same time. He loved to know she cared for him, was so worried she didn't have words to express just how much. He also knew she didn't want to burden him with her concern over a wound she partly blamed herself for having brought on. After all, she had agreed for him to take the case, had reminded him of his own credo to defend the innocent. He would show her how nothing of what had happened was her fault, how she was the only constant in his life he now felt was worth living for.

He smiled for a second, remembered how Ken had interrupted their dinner foreplay just two days ago. Della would never tell the boy to stop bothering them, although she had already taught him to knock just in case.

"What are you thinking," her eyes seemed to ask him, her mouth amused and curled up to arouse him with a look. He kissed her and welcomed how she navigated him under the water, then broke away to protect his wound from getting too wet.

A nurse she should've been, Perry had often deemed when she was looking after him, made sure he took his medicine and ate healthy food instead of steaks. He always grumbled when she brought him tea but secretly adored how important his well-being was to her. He knew she also did it for herself, wanted to keep him around for as long as possible. When he held her in his arms a short while later, their bodies freshly showered and her curls still damp against his skin, he couldn't agree more with her plan. This was what he wanted, the moments he lived for. Her body snuggled up next to his under fresh blankets, the room illuminated by street lights alone. Some day he would retire only to have her stay with him like that all day. Maybe tomorrow, unless tomorrow brought on another case.


End file.
